Systems, methods, input and input devices employing video images are utilized for effecting the movement of an object on a graphical display such as a video monitor. Frequently, such video input devices are responsive to the movement or position of a user in the field of view of a video capture device. More recently, video image processing has been used to translate the movement of the user that has been captured as a sequence of video images into signals for game control. Prior art input systems include a video capture device that scans a field of view in which a system user stands. The captured video image is applied to a video digitizer that provides digital output to a processor that analyzes and processes the digital information received from the digitizer and, based upon the position or movement of the participant in the field of view, the processor produces signals that are used by the graphics generating system to move objects on the display. Although the operation or output of the devices or graphical displays can thereby be effected by the position or movement of the participant, the computer processing time required is frequently very extensive and complex, tending to require substantial computer and/or time resources.
In addition, known devices and methods employing user video image data that are used to effect the movement of an object on a graphical display are typically characterized by significant encumbrances upon the participant within the video camera field of view. Such systems may include additional equipment that the participant is required to wear, such as arm coverings or gloves with integral, more easily detectable portions or colors, and/or visible light sources such as light emitting diodes. However, such systems do not allow for the ease-of-use, quick response, and simplicity needed to provide a user input device capable of meeting marketability requirements for consumer items such as might be required of video game controllers.
Furthermore, known systems include additional analysis of the video images so as to understand or recognize the movement that is occurring, such as e.g., comparison to pre-existing marks, which adds to system complexity and response time, making them impractical for widespread use.
Moreover, although known systems may require the input video image processors to recognize and determine a significantly large number of segments, boundaries, and/or boxes in order to produce the output signals for graphical display control purposes, these systems do not allow for the calculation of an array of control signals based upon a minimal initial determination of limited segments/moments, nor do these systems provide for production of output signals in a simple, smooth fashion suitable for times and systems in which the input video resolution is low.
Therefore, present systems employing user video image input for interaction with an object on a graphical display are generally unable to offer the simplicity, responsiveness, and mass-marketability performance required while providing that an effective level of control is maintained over the output graphical display.